Mother's Day
by shestarsky
Summary: How does Mother's Day feel to Callen?


**Mother's Day**

**My thoughts on how Callen would feel about Mother's Day.**

Most Holidays weren't that big a deal for Senior Agent G Callen. Some like Thanksgiving and Christmas he would spend with his partner Sam and his family, others like Memorial Day and July 4th most of the team would gather at someone's house for a bar b que. Valentine's Day had never been an issue as Callen didn't do relationships so he never had a girlfriend to worry about pleasing.

Father's Day caused him to be a little uncomfortable since he had never had a father; but a Mother's Day was an entirely different kettle of fish. He had always experienced a little sadness on the day Mothers were honored. How could he not? Callen had never known a mother of his own and despite going thru 37 foster homes he had never spent Mother's Day at one of the few decent homes he had stayed in.

There was a difference this year; now he knew something about his Mother and could vaguely remember what she looked like. After all that had happened in Romania and the memories that had surfaced Callen's sadness was almost unbearable. Nothing he did could shake the veil of depressing thoughts from his mind; not the Russian novel he had been reading, not taking apart his trusty old toaster. Even the time honored method of practicing his language skills could not shake the sadness out of his mind.

Every time his eyes closed he would picture the day at the beach; he could feel the sun on his back and hear the waves crashing. Next came the horrible memories of what that man had done to his mother, the single act that had altered the course of his life forever.

Shaking off the bad dreams he gave up on trying to sleep and took a shower; pulling on clean clothes before grabbing his keys and hitting the road. Maybe a log drive would blow the thoughts out of his mind.

As he drove along thoughts of how his team would be spending the day raced in front of his eyes. Sam was taking his mom and wife out to brunch with the kids; Kensi was still working on patching up her relationship with her mother and had planned to spend the day at her mom's house inviting Deeks along to break the ice. Eric was spending the day surfing with an old friend and then going home with him for dinner at his mom's place. And Nell, well she was video skypeing with her family as they lived too far away for her to visit.

Both Sam and Kensi had invited him to join their celebrations but he hadn't wanted to bring his black thoughts and feelings into their happiness. So once again he had chosen to spend the day alone, with just the thoughts and memories that threatened to overwhelm him.

Hours later Callen found himself in a familiar neighborhood cruising past one elegant home after another. He pulled into a secluded driveway and just sat in his car for a few moments before getting out and walking around the side of the house.

"Ah Mr. Callen I wondered if you would find your way here tonight." The small woman spoke from where she sat in the shadows. "Have the memories and thoughts overwhelmed you today?"

Sinking down into the chair beside her he put his head in his hands before speaking. "All day the memories have just kept coming, nothing I've tried to do has stopped them. "

"Yes, I can see the suffering on your face; but tell me Mr. Callen what has brought you here to me?"Lifting her cup she took a sip of tea and grimaced. "Bugger its gone cold."

Lifting his head his blue eyes blazed across the distance showing all the emotions that were coursing thru him. "Tell me about her Hetty; please share any knowledge you have of my mother with me. I need to hear about her today and you are the only one who can tell me anything."

"Of course I will dear; but first would you go and bring out the single malt. I believe we're both in need of some liquid courage for this conversation." As he went to do her bidding Hetty closed her eyes against the pain she had seen in those blue eyes. Over the many years she had known Callen this was one of the few times she had ever seen him show his emotions, usually he kept them locked deep inside never letting them escape. She prayed for the strength to help him deal with all the emotions the day had brought.

"Now Mr. Callen, what is it you would like to know?"Hetty touched her glass to his before drinking. "I will tell you anything I can, though I fear I have no more information now than I did the last time we spoke."

"Everything Hetty, just tell me everything you can remember" Callen sat back in his chair; an occasional smile ghosting over his face as he listened to the woman who treated him like a son speak about the mother he had never known.

**It just seemed to me that Callen would seek out the only person who had known his mother today of all days. Please read and review.**


End file.
